David Knight
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Comic book characters Category:Starman | aliases = Starman | continuity = DC Universe | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Opal City, Maryland | associations = | known relatives = Theodore Knight Adele Knight Jack Knight Kyle Knight | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Zero Hour'' #1 | final appearance = ''Starman'', Vol. 2 #0 | actor = }} David Knight is a fictional superhero and a minor character featured in comic books published by DC Comics. He made a single appearance as a living person, which was in ''Starman'', Volume 2 #0 in October, 1994. However, he has since made numerous appearances in the title either in flashback, or as an aspect of his brother Jack Knight's imagination. He appears in a series of mini-vignettes throughout the series called "Talking With David". Biography David Knight grew up in awe of his father Ted, the original Starman. When his father disappeared along with the rest of the Justice Society of America to fight the forces of Ragnarok, who was believed dead, David decided to follow in his footsteps as Starman. Unfortunately, he was duped by his father's old foe the Mist into fighting the then current Starman, Will Payton, whose existence David had previously been unaware of. Believing Will was a better Starman, David quit the superhero business. However, some time later, his father retired from being Starman, and he passed down to David his Gravity Rod and the family's heroic legacy. David was chosen over his younger brother, Jack Knight. Zero Hour 1 David was eager to make a name for himself as Opal City's new protector. The sensation of power was intoxicating to him, and he swore to bring honor to his father's legacy. In his brief career, David foiled a mugging, a car theft and a drug deal. While patrolling the city one evening, a man known as Kyle, the son of Ted Knight's ever persistent arch-nemesis, the Mist, shot and killed David with a shot from a sniper rifle. Starman Vol 2 0 Due to this incident, his younger brother reluctantly took on the Starman mantle. After his death, David would frequently appear as a ghost to his younger bother, communicating to him about life's trial and tribulations. Several years later, David's corpse was briefly reanimated as a Black Lantern and plotted to kill his brother Jack, but the reanimated David was imprisoned by the Shade before he could succeed. Equipment * Gravity Rod: The Gravity Rod was a small hand-held wand-shaped device that could harness solar energy and reconfigure it into concentrated beams of light. As it's name implies, the Gravity Rod also granted its wielder the power of flight. David's Gravity Rod was of similar design to that first used by his father during the 1940's. Notes & Trivia Appearances * Starman Vol 2 0 * Zero Hour 1 See also External Links References Category:Characters with biographies